Hide Your Past and Leave
by foraneternity
Summary: After the war, Harry can't stand his life anymore and leaves, moving to Germany and hiding in the muggle world. For years everything works out as he planed, but what happens when he meets someone he desperately tried to forget? - Draco/Harry, chaptered (WIP), ignores Epilogue of DH (slightly AU)


Title: Hide Your Past and Leave

Pairings: HP/DM, RW/HG, LL/NL, GW/SF

Rating: K (will go up later)

Summary: After the war, Harry can't stand his life anymore and leaves, moving to Germany and hiding in the muggle world. For years everything works out as he planed, but what happens when he meets someone, he desperately tried to forget?

A/N: Hey Ho! Thanks to the lovely reviews on my first fic I decided to do a chaptered one. _I'm still looking for a beta, though!_  
Enjoy!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

The sound of the pouring rain cut through the nightly silence and was he only things heard besides the quiet breathing of two persons. One was irregular and fast, the other one slowly evening out.

"Good night, Teddy" Harry mumbled and looked at his godson, slightly worried.  
Teddy was quiet, awfully quiet, since days. Harry couldn't take it anymore, the silence made him queasy, uneasy, nervous.  
A babbling, even a crying Teddy was safe, but he was quiet for days, besides the occasional cry for food and closeness with someone and Harry just couldn't help to check if the 7-month-old was still breathing.

Ok, maybe he was terrified.

Sighing, Harry sat down next to crib, not taking his eyes of his godson's sleeping form. Son, he corrected himself. Teddy was his son now. Careful not to wake him up again, he stroked over the baby's small cheek. He was so small, so tiny, almost fragile in Harry's mind.

And Harry was still not entirely sure what to do, how to properly take care of this precious boy. Harry loved him, no doubt, but he was alone and lost. He never had a proper family and no idea how to be a good parent. His childhood was terrible and he swore to give everything to prevent the same happening to Teddy.

The black-haired wizard was just not sure if he was good enough. Once again, Harry was doubting whether he hade done the right thing by leaving London and moving to Germany. Nobody would suspect him being here, that's why he choose it. And he knew that he needed to leave, get away from his old live.  
He didn't want to be the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen-One, the Saviour of the Wizarding World. And he couldn't keep living like he used to, only doing the things everybody expected him to do.  
He didn't want to go back to Hogwarts and finish his last year, he didn't want to become an Auror and he for sure didn't want to marry Ginny. He didn't deny there was a time he fancied her, but that was long ago.

There was someone else he wanted, needed, but that would never work out so he didn't even try. Not anymore. He was tired of this live. So he left and moved into a small flat in Berlin.  
Berlin was loud and full, but multicultural and new. He was sure that anything could happen here. But at least nobody knew him. For once. Harry took the first job he found, as a waiter at the small Italian restaurant down the street. The owner was from Croatia or something, but he was nice and allowed Harry to take home something to eat every evening.

He had not found a suitable kindergarten for Teddy jet, he was to busy with moving in, getting the flat furnished and baby-proofed and finding some temporary nanny for the hours he was working. And the kindergarten next door kind of freaked him out. The kids were always alone outside, the teacher only wearing some strange clothes - and sandals no matter the weather. So really needed something different.  
Harry sat back in his chair and ran a hand through his dark, messy curls. He was still struggling to deal with his lost, he never really got over Sirius' death and now Remus was dead, too. The two best friends of his father, his only fatherly figures where dead now. But he needed to deal with that alone, he couldn't face his friends every day.

He felt slightly bad for just leaving them, but he couldn't stand that anymore. And besides, Hermione and Ron had each other, they were in love and happy and blatantly ignored any reminder of their past, everything they lost.  
But Harry couldn't pretend that nothing happened, that he hadn't lost so many and that so many made sacrifices for him. Everyone he knew pretended nothing ever happened. So Harry left in the middle of the night, just days after he signed the papers that made Teddy fully his.

He told nobody what he was planning besides Andromeda, but she was lost in her bubble of grief and pretend. He didn't even bring much, only a few reminders of his family, the crib Teddy slept in, all the baby-stuff for Teddy, clothes for both of them and some changed money to rent the flat and some savings.

He said goodbye to England and goodbye to the Wizarding World. He acted like muggle and hadn't touched his wand after his first few days here. He had done some permanent concealment charms on his son, neither changing features, nor blue hair and golden eyes where not really helping.  
He also hid his scar, considering it only attracted attention. And after he set the wards on his new home, he put his wand away, hidden in the back of some drawer. And he would not take it out any time soon. In emergencies, he could do wandless magic and he only used magic if no other choice.

Harry fell asleep sitting next to the crib, watching Teddy's sleeping form and thinking about kindergarten, weird neighbours and the couple who shouted at each other during his shift earlier this evening.

* * *

The next day he awoke to the doorbell ringing. Sitting up and looking around still half asleep, Harry realised that he fell asleep watching Teddy once again. He sighed and got up, stretching. His eyes fell on his son, he looked up at him with wide, emerald-green eyes and light blue hair. Chuckling at the odd combination Teddy created subconscious.  
Harry and Teddy himself were the only ones who could see through the concealment and Harry was almost every time amused when he saw how his son looked. One day he woke up to a mini copy of himself and moments like let him think that he really did the right thing.  
After pressing a soft kiss to the baby's forehead, he straightened his clothes and headed to the door. A young woman, still a girl, stood in front of him as he opened the door. She was maybe one, two years younger than himself and Harry really didn't expected that.

"Oh, hey! I'm Ella. I live over there..." She gestured to the door opposite his own and smiled at Harry. "...and well, I know you already live here for a few weeks, but you seemed extremely busy, so we decided to let you settle down first. Anyway, we wanted to welcome you in the house and invite you over for coffee some time" she spoke quick with a wide grin, much too quick for Harry, who needed a bit more time to understand what she was saying.

Even with the help of magic it was not really that easy to learn a new language and speak it fluently after a few weeks. "Uhm...yeah, thanks" He finally said and smiled at her, sticking his hand out to her. "My name is Harry by the way" they shook hands and Harry finally really looked at Ella.

She had long, curly blonde hair, green eyes similar to his own and a nice, open face. She was as tall as him and had a nice figure, even Harry could see that. Dressed in dark blue jeans and a grey hooded jumper, she looked casual.  
"You're not from here" that was a statement, not a question, so Harry didn't bother answering her. "Lemme guess, England?" Even through it was a guess, and it was probably pretty obvious, he was impressed. He nodded, slightly smiling. "Yup. Kind of needed a change of everything. Berlin seemed good for a new start."

"That's so true. I live here since always. And even I see things I've never seen before. Believe me, you'll find everything around here" she laughed, it was a nice laugh and Harry found himself smiling along to it. "I need to go back inside, still have some stuff to do. But why don't you come over on Saturday, say around three?" Her smile was wide and he nodded and after both disappeared in their respective flats, Harry realised that surprisingly, he looked forward to it.

* * *

A/N: Sooo there's the prologue... If you spot any mistakes, please don't hesistate send me a PM :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
